Ways To Confess To The Silly Boy
by His Spectacles
Summary: He was a genius. This would be a piece of cake, right? Wrong. Kazuma/Shigeru


**ways to confess to the silly boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Kazuma/Shigeru**

* * *

This was frustrating

_This was frustrating. I, a genius who graduated from Harvard at the tender age of sixteen, should have no problem achieving such a common activity. Yet, every time I try, it always blows up in my face! My methods are foolproof but it's him who's the problem. _

_Why did I have to fall for such an oblivious idiot? _

**PLAN 1**

"Ne, Shigeru, don't you think we should have a Kanmuri-flavored bread?" Kazuma asked, approaching the pink-haired genius who had just sent off a female customer blushing and giggling, carrying about a dozen different types of bread.

Shigeru brushed away his fringe and smiled. "That would be great, Kazuma-kun." He paused for a moment, staring intently at Kazuma who looked back artlessly and gave a tiny nod. "You know, I _really like_ the Azuma-flavored bread since I _like_ Kazuma-kun."

Kazuma blinked then broke into a huge grin. "Me too, but I also like all the other flavored bread. I'm sure the Kanmuri-flavored one will be awesome!"

A sweatdrop slid down the side of Shigeru's face and he gave a weak laugh. "Is…Is that so?" _He didn't get it! _

Kazuma nodded and pranced away, eager to start making the old bread new again. Shigeru sighed. Behind him, Matsushiro had his hand clamped over his mouth to stop from laughing at the scene.

**PLAN 2**

Pantasia's Southern Tokyo branch store was closing early. It was a slow day for them and they had not even sold half of their bread output, which disheartened the employees. Matsushiro decided that going home early for a good rest would all revive their spirits.

"I know!" Kazuma exclaimed as they all waited outside the store to be locked up. "Why don't we go and eat some sushi?"

Tsukino sighed and gave an apologetic bow to the brunette. "I'm sorry, Kazuma-kun, but I have an important test tomorrow and I have to study." She promised to make it up to him someday and left for home.

Kazuma was disappointed but turned eagerly to Kawachi but the blond shrugged and said that he had to mail money to his family that evening and went away. Matsushiro had some important reading to attend to that he wouldn't explain further. Kazuma was extremely upset and it showed in his frown, tearful eyes and frustrated expression.

_Ah, how cute, _Shigeru thought with a smile. "I'll go with you, Kazuma-kun."

Kazuma's face immediately brightened with an intensity of a thousand suns. "WAH really? That's great! I thought you had important research to do so I didn't want to bother you."

"It can be put off for a while," Shigeru explained, enjoying the joyous expression on the other boy's face. "Besides, I don't want to see such a sad expression your face, Kazuma-kun."

A confused look wormed its way on the brunette's face and Shigeru inwardly giggled at how adorable the other boy was. He stepped closer and brushed the few strands of hair that had come loose from his usual headband, before stroking the skin next to Kazuma's slightly open mouth.

Shigeru gave a genuine smile, head cocked sideways. "Shall we go?"

The bemusement stayed on Kazuma's face, as well as the forming blush, but he was just glad to be able to eat sushi with Shigeru. "Y-Yes! Let's go!"

They walked away from the store just as the employee with the easily-forgettable name and was aptly called Mushroom Head came out of the alley next to the store. "Eh? Where did everybody go? Sighhhhhh and I wanted to invite them for sushi too! Oh well."

The next day, Matsushiro loomed over Kazuma who was sniffing the delicious scent that wafted from the hot oven.

"So, Azuma, how did your date go last night?"

Kazuma jumped and whirled around to face the manager in shock. "Uwaa you scared me! I had this nightmare last night about an evil bush that looked just like your afro! So scary!"

Matsushiro flicked Kazuma's head. "Don't be stupid, I asked about your date."

"Date?" Kazuma asked tearfully, clutching at his forehead and glaring up at the manager. "What date? Shigeru and I were just eating sushi!"

Matsushiro's eyebrow twitched and he coughed. "Well, I'll be going then." He quickly got out of the kitchen, his massive shoulders shaking with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He passed by Shigeru, who had a look as close to defeated as it could get. "Ah, Kanmuri." He started laughing again when the pink-haired artisan was no longer in such close hearing distance.

**PLAN 3**

That weekend, the entire Southern Tokyo branch store headed out to the beach for an outing. Even Mushroom Head came, much to his relief. They found a nice spot that wasn't too far from the water. It was a beautiful morning and the breeze was high so the sand did not blow in everyone's faces. Matsushiro poked an incredibly large umbrella on the sand and Mushroom Head spread out a huge blanket. They brought with them an entire cooler of drinks (with alcohol for the manager) and a giant basket of bread and other kinds of food.

It was going to be a great day.

"Everyone, let's have fun!" Tsukino said to her beloved employees (and friends) wearing a skimpy hot pink bikini that showed off an indecent amount of skin. Her hair was blowing free and the sun cast her skin a golden color. Mushroom Boy and Kawachi began to nosebleed with the former falling in a faint.

Tsukino placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh, is he all right?"

Matsushiro stuffed tissue up Kawachi's nose. "He's fine."

"That's good. Ah, where's Kazuma-kun and Kanmuri-kun?"

"They're buying all of us shaved ice. They'll be back soon," Matsushiro explained, stuffing another wad of tissue up Kawachi's nose since it wouldn't stop bleeding. "Tsukino, would you mind wearing a sash over your body for a while? These two would die of Exsanguination in a moment."

Tsukino sighed. "I guess I'm too sexy for them. I want to eat shaved ice now."

In a stall nearby, Kazuma and Shigeru patiently waited for their order with about a dozen more people pushing around them. The temperature was rising rapidly as the day wore on and more people were craving something cold. Already the nearby ice cream store was already packed with customers.

Kazuma wiped the sweat off his skin. "Waa, it's so hot today even if we're in the beach. I'm not wearing a shirt but I'm still sweating. Right, Shigeru?"

Shigeru looked at Kazuma underneath his long lashes, a tiny smile playing on his lips. "Of course, Kazuma-kun." He really appreciated his view right now. Kazuma wore nothing but white board shorts with tiny bread printed all over. It was rather endearing really, especially with the boy's usual wide smile in place. Except that between the head and the shorts, was his naked torso and arms, which were slim and wiry. The muscles although not as bulging as Matsushiro's, or Suwabara's, or even Kawachi's (thank god) were firm and reliable. Truthfully, he had a rather feminine figure, his waist curving to sharp hipbones, but it was quite nice to look at and obviously, to touch.

Suddenly, a tall burly surfer bumped against Kazuma, demanding for his icy treat, and the brunette pitched forward into Shigeru's waiting arms. It seemed that the pink-haired baker expected this to happen. Kazuma's skin was slightly slick from sweat and it sent electric shivers down Shigeru's spine. There they were, their bare chests pressed flush together, an arm looped around the brunette's shoulders and the other on his waist. It seemed like an innocent save from a friend but the crafty look in Shigeru's purple eyes said something different altogether.

"Are you all right?" Shigeru murmured into the other boy's ear, one hand flat on Kazuma's lower back.

A blush spread on Kazuma's cheeks at the close contact . "Uhhhhh yeah, thanks, S-Shigeru."

_This is it, _the pink-haired boy thought giddily as he inched his lips closer to Kazuma's when a tray of cups filled with shaved ice was thrust between their heads by an energetic girl wearing a bikini top and skimpy shorts.

"Here you go! Four shaved ice to go!"

Kazuma gave a jolt and pushed out of Shigeru's grasp. "Finally, I was getting too hot. Hey, Shigeru, you have the money right?"

Shigeru smiled, though inwardly he was seething at the awful timing. "I do. How much is that, Miss?"

The girl gave him the price and he paid. With Kazuma out of the throng of people, the look Shigeru gave the girl was as cold as ice. She was taken aback that such a cute guy could look so mean. Shigeru walked over to where Kazuma stood with a funny expression.

"We forgot to buy one for Mushroom Head," informed Kazuma once the boy reached his side. "Should we go buy one?"

Shigeru shook his head. "Never mind, there are too many people now. Just let him drink from the juices in the cooler."

* * *

_At least Matsushiro-san isn't here to witness another defeat. _

_I'm not very motivated now. My research has halted for the moment – and not because I still lack the necessary funds – and it pains me that it's for such a foolish reason. Falling in love…well, even geniuses have to do that someday but I never expected it to be with Kazuma-kun. I acknowledge that he's a genius in bread making and even his math skills are incredible but…he can be rather stupid. _

_But I find that endearing! When Kawachi acts dumb, it really annoys the hell out of me. Then Kazuma-kun says something idiotic and I just…melt. It's unbelievable really, and kind of disgusting. My thoughts are all centered around Kazuma-kun and working together everyday doesn't help at all. No one has noticed except Matsushiro-san and I wish that it was anybody but him. Whenever I fail in my attempts to tell Kazuma-kun how I fell, he's somehow there to laugh in my defeat. _

_I do not know how Kazuma-kun feels about me or if his feelings are in the same direction as mine. I know that he likes Kawachi, and Suwabara-san, and Tsukino-san and everyone else except for Yukino, that bitch. No one really knows if Kazuma-kun has any romantic feelings for anyone or if he even knows how to have them when they can't be created from flour. _

_Though I may not know how he feels, I'm absolutely certain that I have to tell him. Kanmuri Shigeru does not run away from his problems. He comes up with cunning plans to make things go his way…but those plans have failed me. It occurs to me that there's a chance of being rejected. A very big chance. However, I know that I have to take that risk. Scientists take risks everyday with experiments and am I not the best scientist in the world? _

_At least, if Kazuma-kun knows my feelings but does not feel the same way, it will start him thinking. Not long after that, he'll be forced to act since he's that kind of person. _

_Now…how do I make him understand when I've failed repeatedly??_

_The answer, believe it or not, comes from the manager._

* * *

**PLAN 4 **

"Just tell him point blank," Matsushiro suddenly said with the newspaper blocking his face. They were in the office with Shigeru dejectedly typing away at his laptop with disinterest.

Shigeru blinked. "Excuse me?"

There was the rustling of paper as Matsushiro turned the page. "Azuma. Tell him you like him directly."

The younger boy considered denying for a moment then gave up. The manager was not someone easily fooled. "I've already tried that. It was my first plan."

"You know, Azuma is the kind of guy who only understands when it's all laid out before him. Look at his past record. He's misunderstood things from croissant to everything else. You can't expect him to realize that you like _him_ instead of the Azuma-flavored bread. Come on, Shigeru, you're supposed to be a genius."

Shigeru stared blankly at the glowing screen, not really seeing the words and diagrams. "It's just…difficult to actually say it. If it was as easy as baking then I would have done it first but…there are things to consider." _Though I want to tell Kazuma-kun, I'm also frightened of his reaction. _

A hand appeared above the newspaper waving lazily. "Don't worry, don't worry. Just follow my advice."

Shigeru sighed and glanced at where the manager was, looking mischievous. "I didn't know Matsushiro-san was a romantic. I'm sure Mokoyama-san is pleased."

Shigeru ran out of the office with a grin, carrying his laptop against his chest, as piles of furniture (who knew where they came from) rained after him.

After leaving his laptop in a safe place, Shigeru went in search of Kazuma who was eating, of all things, buttered toast, and watching about three Mushroom Heads rushing around the store busily. He took a deep breath and approached the brunette. It really was easier telling his feelings when it was mixed with something else.

"Kazuma-kun, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Kazuma turned to look at him, licking his lips to get the crumbs and stuffed the rest of the toast into his mouth, chewed twice, then swallowed. "Sure!"

"Outside?"

Both boys went out the backdoor, into the little alley where impromptu meetings of import were always held. Kazuma waited expectantly for his companion to speak and Shigeru realized that since he asked Kazuma out here that he really should say something now.

_Now or never. _

"Kazuma-kun…I like you."

That was supposed to be it. Simple and sweet. But strangely, Shigeru's mouth decided to take a life of its own.

"Really like you. Love you, even, for quite some time now. I've tried telling you this past week but somehow things weren't as easy as that. I don't know how you feel, if this bothers you or not. I would deeply regret if this comes between our friendship and – "

A finger to his lips finally stopped the outpour of words, much to Shigeru's relief. Kazuma was looking at him with wide eyes filled with an unknown emotion and what looked to be a faint sheen of tears. A dreadful feeling started to grow somewhere on the left side of Shigeru's chest.

"…Kazuma-kun?"

"You…you really love me?" His voice was soft, quivering.

"I…yes, yes I do." _I can't take it back now. Ugh, I should have listened to the manager's idea. This was stupid, now Kazuma-kun's going to hate me!_

Kazuma sniffed and a smile began growing on his face. It was not big or goofy like his usual grin, but it was sweet and happy.

"I was…was thinking of telling you soon as the manager suggested but you beat me to it," Kazuma whispered almost shyly, a delightful blush creeping on his cheeks. "That is…I love you too.

_What? _was what Shigeru wanted to say but only dunderheads like Kawachi ever said those kind of things. He was completely, utterly shock, eyes wide and his mouth gaping just a little bit, pushing harder against the other's finger. A rush of thoughts overtook him and his highly intelligent mind began dissecting them and trying to see which fit what.

But then Kazuma leaned forward and took away his finger, replacing it with something more pliable and moist and infinitely sweeter.

It took only a second before his arms wrapped around Kazuma, the way they had at the beach, only this time with more confidence and possession. His lips moved against the brunette's.

And for the first time ever, Shigeru felt his highly intelligent mind shutting down in favor of concentrating on their kiss.

* * *

END


End file.
